


Title Cards for Momento Mori

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Captain America Big Bang 2019 | cabigbang, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Title Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: Two title cards for Momento Mori byKeyWolf25888.It's a story about love and death (not necessarily in that order), wherein nobody actually dies. ;)





	Title Cards for Momento Mori

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Momento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164981) by [KeyWolf25888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyWolf25888/pseuds/KeyWolf25888). 


End file.
